At present, rippers for mechanical diggers basically consist of an array of teeth solidly joined together and driven directly from the mechanical digger by hydraulic means, as stated in US patent US2005189125 by KOMATSU, wherein the variations in operation and the best rendering of said operation lie in the design of the actual tooth and the combination of the force of the various cylinders for improving the strike on the ground.
Nevertheless, said systems lack the means to render the best strike on the ground, directly in each one of the teeth, through the percussion of each tooth with an independent mechanism that provides a hammer action on the ground through the actual tooth.
Document WO2009/022762 describes a vibration system for a tooth in which transmission is made to said tooth of the vibration frequency, but in which the inertia of the tooth is not used to make a strike on the ground. This means that said vibration system does not ensure a high performance given that the application of the vibration means that the tooth does not hit the ground, wasting the energy generated. In addition, the connection between the headstock and the tooth-vibrator assembly involves a passive damper of the silent-block type that although it absorbs the shock on the digger it does not allow re-using the energy from the vibrations for striking the ground.